Alguna vez imaginaste?
by babi2098
Summary: Como se iban a imaginar? A veces el destino te da las cosas cuando dejas de buscarlas!
1. Les gusto?

**Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, espero les guste**

**NOTA: No soy dueña de iCarly ni sus personajes solo de la historia**

**Abreviaturas: C=Carly S=Sam F=Freddie SP=Spencer G=Gibby**

**Punto de vista de Carly:**

Era sábado en la noche y estábamos haciendo iCarly como siempre, bueno ha estado relativamente normal pero lo raro es que hace unas semanas Freddie ha estado extraño, me evita y le hecha miraditas a Sam (no es que este celosa pero des que me entere que se besaron algo se traen daría lo que fuera por saber que se es), le preguntare a Sam, si a ella seguro me dira.

C= Hey! Sam te puedo preguntar algo?

S= Claro de que se trata?

C=Pues últimamente he notado raro a Freddie y he visto q se hechan miraditas se puede saber que pasa?

S= (Mintiendo) Nada pasa carly que imaginas?

C= Pues que talves tu y Freddie ya sabes…

S= Jajajajajaja hay Carly te juro que si no fueras mi mejor amiga ya estuvieras en el hospital!

C= Bueno esta bien! Oye hay que planear el próximo iCarly

S= Aghh ok!

**Punto de vista de Sam:**

No puedo creer lo que piensa carly bueno no salgo con freddie pero si traemos algo y es que desde que Carly se entero que nos besamos y nos pregunto si nos gusto el beso nos quedamos mudos, afortunadamente llega Spencer preguntado por su banjo pero y si nos vuelve a preguntar que le diremos, tengo que hablar con Freddie y crear un plan muy hábil!

**Punto de vista de Freddie:**

Esto es grave, no puedo creer que Carly se haya enterado que nos besamos Sam y yo y para colmo nos pregunta si nos gusto, tengo q hablar con Sam y crear un plan para saber que contestar si nos vuelve a preguntar, si eso hare tengo que ir con Sam!

**Proximo capitulo:**

**F= Y bueno a ti te gusto?**

**S= A ti?**

**F= Mas que el de Carly**

**Les gusto? Espero que si espero poder subir el próximo al rato o mañana. Por favor no sean tan malos si no les gusto críticas constructivas por favor :D cuídense bye! **


	2. Te gusto?

**Hola! Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi historia, espero les guste! :D**

**Abreviaturas: C=Carly S=Sam F=Freddie SP=Spencer**

**Punto de vista de Sam:**

Que raro! Siento que se me revuelve el estomago cuando pienso en aquel beso con Freddie, no ese beso no pudo haber significado nada, bueno si fue el primero pero seguro lo que siento es por todo lo que comi, tengo que hablar con Freddie.

**N/A: Para esto Freddie ya le salvo la vida a Carly (referencia al episodio iSaved your life)**

**Punto de vista de Freddie:**

Estoy tan confundido, que sl lo que pasa todos estos años anduve tras Carly y siempre recibia un No por respuesta, porque ahora que la tuve la deje, soy un tonto porque la deje? Así ya recordé fue por lo que me dijo Sam, como le pude haber hecho caso a ella, pero bueno por algo paso, hablando de Sam tengo que hablar con ella

**Punto de vista General**

S= Hey, Freduccini tenemos que hablar!

F=Que pasa?

S=Recuerdas cuando Carly nos pregunto si nos gusto el beso?

F=Si, por suerte Spencer llego

S=Lo sé y bueno si nos vuelve a preguntar qué diremos?

F= Pues que lo hicimos para salir del hoyo únicamente y que pues fue un beso cualquiera

S= OK! Gran idea

F= Y bueno a ti te gusto el beso?

S= A ti?

F= …

**Próximo capitulo**

**Que fue lo q sentiste con aquel beso?**

**Puess**

**Les gusto? Espero q si sino críticas constructivas por favor cuídense Bye! :D (Lo se muy corto el fic pero son las primeras partes les prometo q las próximas serán mas largas)**


	3. Mas que el de Carly

**Hola! Siguiente capitulo de esta historia, ojala les guste **

**Abreviaturas: C=CARLY S=SAM F=FREDDIE G=GIBBY**

S=Contesta Freddie!

F= Yo bueno, tengo que pensarlo al igual que tu

S= OK! Mañana hablamos

F=Si bueno adiós

S=Adios!

**Punto de vista de Freddie:**

Qué clase de hombre soy, soy un estúpido primero dejo a Carly y la pongo triste, ahora Sam, como pude haberla dejado con la duda de si me gusto aquel beso, soy malo como hombre y como amigo, tengo q arreglar esto.

**En la escuela Ridgeway**

G= Hola Freddie!

F= Que hay gibb?

G= Nada y tu como vas con Carly?

F= Termine con ella

G=Que? Por que?

F=Me di cuenta de q ela solo lo hacia porque se sentía en deuda porque le salve la vida

G=Dices que te quería como Sam al narizon Mosby solo porque le dio ese tocino extranjero?

F=Si! Pero bueno por algo

G= Si, oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

F= Claro que pasa?

G= Bueno que beso te gusto mas, el de Carly o el de Sam

F= (Confundido y mintiendo) Que yo no bese a Sam!

G=Como no, si ella fue tu primer beso

F= Quien te lo dijo?

G=Carly

F= Aghh debi imaginarlo

G=Bueno no me has respondido, cual te gusto mas?

F= Mmm gibby hay que ir a clases

G=No hasta que me digas

F=Es que mira cuando bese a Sam sentí extraño, una sensación que nunca había sentido, en cambio con Carly, fue no se un beso cualquiera no sentí gran cosa.

G=Entonces te gusto mas el de Sam

F=Si, pero shhh nada de esto a nadie ehh Gibby!

G= OK!

**Punto de vista de Freddie**

No puedo creer lo que dije, como pude haber dicho que el beso de Sam me gusto mas ,pero es cierto sentí diferente con ella que con Carly, pero debe haber sido porque fue el primero, si eso fue, a quien engaño desde entonces cada dia que voy al balcón pienso en Sam, significara algo? Ayy Dios mio ayudame! Que hare? Tengo q poner en orden mis ideas y mis sentimientos. Haber, yo ya no amo a Carly eso esta claro, pero ahora a quien va dirigido mi corazón… Quien esta todo el dia en mi cabeza?, Quien esta conmigo cada dia?, Quien me hace reir cuando nadie mas puede?... Carly no, Spencer no, Gibby no, Mi mamá mucho menos, quien… Sam, claro como no lo pude ver antes, todos estos años estuve cegado con mi enamoramiento por Carly, y no vi mas alla, jamás note que Sam siempre estuvo ahí, claro molestándome y todo pero ahí estuvo, jamás se aparto, nunca se aprovecho de mi como lo hacia Carly, con tan solo decir. "Por favor, por mi" lograba que yo hiciera todo lo que ella quería, pero Sam no, soy un tonto como no me pude dar cuenta antes, tengo que hablar con Sam y decirle lo que siento por ella.

**En la casa de Sam**

F=(Tocando la puerta) Hey! Sam soy yo Freddie

S=Que hay Fredork?

F=Nada, oye tenemos que hablar

S= Agh sobre que?

F=Mira sere directo, te gusto a ti el beso que tu y yo compartimos?

S=(En shock) Amm… a ti?

F=Si te digo la verdad prometes que no me romperas algo?

S=Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto ya sé que no te gusto, es claro que te gusto mas el de Carly

F=(Tomando aire y sobre todo mucho valor) No, Sam eso no es verdad , cuando bese a Carly no fue nada comparando con tu beso, el tuyo fue especial no solo por ser el primero, tu eres especial Sam, eres la mejor chica que he conocido, siempre me gusto tu forma de ser, sabias como ser dura pero a la vez tierna, a pesar de que siempre me molestas tu estas ahí para mi nunca te alejas, por eso y por mucho mas… Yo me he enamorado de ti

S=(Totalmente paralizada) Freddie yo..

**Les gusto espero que si ahora estuvo mas largo, sino les gusto criticas constructivas por favor, espero subir el próximo mañana, Cuidense Bye!**

**Saludos a los chicos de iCarly latino87 cuidense :D**

**Atte: babi2098**


	4. Siempre te ame

**La continuación de mi fic, espero les guste!**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

F=Por eso y mucho, yo me he enamorado de ti

S=Freddie, yo...

**Punto de vista general**

F=Sam, di algo, contesta

S=Eres un tonto freddie, ya se que te hago bromar y me burlo de ti, pero no es para que me hagas esto

F=Que yo que te hice!

S=Dices que estas enamorado de mi, solo para darle celos a Carly, hay no puedo creer lo bajo que has caído!

F=No, no Sam eso no es verdad, yo ya no amo a Carly, ese amor era como fraternal el que siento por ti es más fuerte, pero si tu no sientes lo mismo lo entenderé!

S=**(N/A: Escuchen la canción You belong with me de Taylor Swift) **Hay Freddie, enserio que cada día me sorprendes mas, yo siempre te ame, siempre pero yo sabía que tu amabas a Carly y me guardaba mis sentimientos, porque crees que estoy tan malhumorada siempre, yo he sufrido Freddie ser siempre la sombra de Carly es feo, que Carly siempre gane, me tiene harta, tu siempre estuviste cegado amando a Carly y no veías mas allá, no veías que yo siempre estuve ahí y aguantar eso durante tanto tiempo me tiene mal y herida.

F=Porque nunca lo dijiste?

S=Yo no soy de expresar mis sentimientos

F=Eso lo sé, y tienes toda la razón Sam, yo estuve siempre cegado y no te veía a ti, ahora que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, aceptarías salir conmigo?

S=Si! Claro q si Freddie pero no esperes que sea yo muy cariñosa contigo ehh

F=Me lo esperaba, pero me prometes algo?

S=Que?

F=Que me darás un beso, cuando te lo pida?

S=Hay Freddo, tu sabes que si

F=Me das uno?

S=(Lo besa)

**Punto de vista de Freddie**

Si, bien lo consegui, woow quien lo hubiera imaginado Sam y yo, bueno tenemos que decirle a Carly, pero ahora no debo disfrutar de cada segundo con Sam

**Proximo capitulo**

C=Que?

S=Freddie y yo salimos

C=(En shock) Pero…

**Les gusto, espero que si, este es el penúltimo capitulo espero subir el próximo mañana o el sábado, cuídense chicos saludos desde México!**

**Saludos a los chicos de iCarlylatino 87**

**Atte:babi2098**


	5. Siempre fue tu sombra

**Hola! Bueno aquí está la siguiente parte de mi fic, ojala les guste! ;)**

**Punto de vista de Sam**

No lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que Freddie me ame, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, jamás, pero es bueno es lo q yo siempre quise, ahora mi única preocupación es como se lo diremos a Carly, debemos hablar y decírselo con tacto.

S=Freddie, como se lo diremos a Carly

F=Quieres que yo le diga?

S=No, no te preocupes yo se lo dire

F=Bueno, como querías, oye ya es tarde me tengo que ir

S=Ok! Cuidate nos vemos mañana en la escuela

F=Adios, princesa Puckett

S=Adios nene Buenas noches

**Punto de vista general**

C=Hey Sam!

S=Hola Carly, oye tengo que decirte algo

C=No te preocupes ya se que te comiste las costillas que había en el refrigerador

S=No eso no, es algo mas serio

C=Haber dime

S=Mira, sere directa Freddie y yo salimos

C=QUE!

S=Freddie y yo salimos!

C=No, no vuelvas a decirlo, lo que yo no entiendo es como, porque, desde cuando

S= Calma carly te explico todo acabando la escuela sale?

C=OK!

**Saliendo de la Escuela**

C=Freddie ven aca!

F=Que pasa?

C=Como es eso que tu y Sam salen?

F=Mmm yo…

C=Nada de yo, explicame

F=Crei que ella te lo había explicado

S=Dijo que lo haría después de la escuela

F=Mira ahí viene hablemos con ella

S=Que hay chavos?

C=Me explicaras ahora

F=Carly, los dos lo haremos

S=Si Carly tranquila, es mas vamos por unos Licuados Locos, yo invito

C=Con que dinero?

S=Vendi la mitad de la ropa de mi mamá

C=Bueno, vamos

**En Licuados Locos**

C=Haber, como esta eso de que salen?

F=Mira, todo empezó cuando hablamos sobre lo que nos preguntaste, si nos gusto el beso que compartimos Sam y yo

S=Al darnos cuenta de que a ambos nos gusto…

F=Nos dimos cuenta de que desde entonces, algo cambio en nosotros

C=Vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado, pero me da gusto por ustedes, y gracias por habérmelo dicho y no guardarlo en secreto como aquel beso

S=Bueno, los licuados no se tomaran solos

**Punto de vista de Carly**

No puede ser, ase una semana ellos dos se odian y ahora resultan que salen, será q este celosa? No, honestamente no, me da gusto por Sam aparte yo ya me lo imaginaba, los note extraños, se echaban miraditas, decían las cosas al mismo tiempo, la verdad hacen bonita pareja y me da gusto por ambos, bueno eso creo.

**Al día siguiente en la escuela**

G=Hola Carly!

C=Hola Gibby

C=Que cuentas?

C=Pues, ve la nueva novedad, Sam y Freddie están saliendo

G=Que? Enserio, hacen linda pareja

C=(Triste) Lo se

G=Que pasa? Te noto triste

C=Es que no se siento raro, siento como que nuestra amistad podría verse afectada

G=No estes asi, Sam no pensaba eso cuando saliste con Freddie, dale una oportunidad a Sam, ella siempre es tu sombra

C=Enserio? A si es como la hago sentir

G=Si no sabias?

C=No! Es mas como es que tu sabes? (Dice esto bastante alterada)

G=Tranquilízate Carly, mira te invito un licuado y hablamos te parece

C= OK!

**Próximo capitulo**

C=Sam? Podemos hablar?

S=Claro dime

C=Porque nunca me dijiste que te sentías como mi sombra

S=Yo…

**Les gusto? Espero que si cuídense, criticas constructivas por favor. Cuídense Saludos desde México! Dejen comentarios, por favor**

**Saludos a los chicos de iCarlylatino87 cuídense!**

**Atte: babi2098**


	6. Perdóname Sam

**Hola! Bueno aquí está la continuación de mi fic, espero les guste, una disculpa en mi anterior fic, había unas faltas tremendas de ortografía y unas redundancias, no lo revise antes de subirlo, una disculpa **** Bueno espero les guste este fic!**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

G=Dale una oportunidad a Sam, después de todo ella siempre fue tu sombra

C=Ella se sentía asi?

G=Si, no sabias

C=No, pero como es q tu sabes?

**Punto de vista de Carly**

Cómo? Que Sam se sentía como mi sombra, no no creo, tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente, pero primero que Gibby me diga cómo es que el lo sabe.

**En licuados locos**

C=Haber dime como es q sabes q Sam se siente como mi sombra?

G=Mira, hace un tiempo, estaba yo con Freddie y Sam, en la escuela, ese día tu habías faltado, empezamos a hablar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y Sam nos dijo que ella siempre se ha sentido como tu sombra

C=Pero, porque?

G=Eso mismo le preguntamos Freddie y yo, y lo que nos dijo fue que, en primer lugar el show tiene tu nombre, siempre tu eres la que se queda con todos los chicos, tiene que aguantar que la mayoría de los comentarios del show sean de lo bonita y graciosa que eres y que a ella ni caso le hagan, que todo sea para ti, que siempre digan que el show es tuyo, que le digas que no aprecia lo que haces para el show, que le eches en cara lo mal que hace las cosas.

C=Enserio? Porque nunca me lo dijo?

G=Ella no quiere herir tus sentimientos al decirte todo esto, prefiere guardárselo al fin y al cabo a si ha sido siempre

C=Tengo que hablar con Sam

G=Ok!

C=Adios, Gibby gracias por el licuado!

G=No hay de que

No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo y nunca vi como se sentía Sam, me siento muy mal, que clase de amiga he sido, tengo que hablar con Sam

**En la casa de Carly**

C=(Hablando por teléfono) Hey Sam puedes venir a mi casa

S=Claro, voy en camino

**20 minutos después**

S=Carls!

C=Sam, tenemos que hablar

S=Que pasa?

C=Porque nunca me dijiste que te sentías como mi sombra?

S=Yo… quien te dijo eso

C=Gibby, me dijo que tu les dijiste eso a el y a Freddie!

S=Bueno si, les dije eso porque así es como me siento

C=Sam, lo siento mucho, la verdad nunca creí que te sentías tan mal

S=Esta bien, de todos modos así ha sido siempre

C=Pero, ya no será así, de ahora en adelante valorare mas lo que haces porque eeres mi amiga y enserio lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir así (Dice todo esto llorando)

S=Carly, no llores esta bien, sabes con todo esto nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido, te quiero Carly eres mi mejor amiga, yo dije eso porque te tenia envidia, lamento yo también abusar luego yo de ti (Ahora también esta llorando)

C=(Secándose las lagrimas) No te preocupes Sam, todo esta bien

S=Si, Carly todo esta bien

**(Se abrazan)**

**Punto de vista general**

**Freddie llega a la casa de Carly y ve a Carly y a Sam llorando**

F=Que paso, porque lloran?

C y S=Por nada

F=Mmm ok (Susurrando) Mujeres, quien las entiende

C=(Guardando su celular) Hey chicos tengo q salir, Spencer me mando un mensaje diciéndome que se atoro en su escultura

S=Ok!

F=Esta bien

C=Regreso pronto

**Se va Carly**

F=Porque lloraban?

S=Carly se entero de que o me sentía como su sombra, empezamos a hablar de eso, ella se disculpo, yo me disculpe y empezamos a llorar

F=Ahhh ok! Oye quieres ir al cine mañana

S=Claro!

F=Y como esta tomando esto Carly

S=Que?

F=De que tu y yo salimos

S=Pues bien, eso espero

F=Quieres ir arriba a revisar los comentarios del show anterior

S= Vamos!

**Se van bien juntitos**

**Próximo capitulo**

G=Carly, quieres salir conmigo?

C=Yo...

**Les gusto? Espero que si, cuídense espero subir el próximo mañana, Saludos desde México!**

**Saludos a los chicos de iCarlylatino87**

**Atte: babi2098**


	7. A la primera persona

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta la continuación de mi fic, espero les guste!**

**Abreviaturas Adicionales: MG=Mamá de Gibby, T:Tasha(Novia de Gibby)**

**Punto de vista de Carly**

Esta semana todo ha sido muy raro, primero Sam y Freddie deciden salir, luego me entero que Sam se sentía como mi sombra, y lo más extraño he estado sintiendo sentimientos confusos hacia Gibby, tengo que poner en orden mis ideas.

**Punto de vista General**

**En la casa de Gibby**

T=Tu no me entiendes, yo ya me canse

G=Claro que si, lo entiendo perfectamente

T=No, es q ya es mucho tiempo

G=Tienes razón, ya es mucho tiempo, aguantando, esto no va a funcionar(Dice esto apunto de llorar)

T=A que te refieres?

G= A que tu y yo, lo nuestro ha terminado!

T= (Llorando) Esta bien si eso es lo q quieres

G=Es lo mejor para ambos

T=Ok! Me voy de aqui

G=La puerta esta abierta

(Tasha sale de la casa de Gibby)

G=Oh, que he hecho (Se va a sentar al sillón)

**Flashback**

T=Gibby, tenemos que hablar

G=Que pasa?

T=Escucha, no es fácil para mi decírtelo, pero

G=Pero que? Dime!

T=Hace 2 semanas me encontré con un ex novio y hablamos, y empezamos a salir

G=QUEEEE! Esto es increíble, Tasha no me lo esperaba d ti

T=Pero Gibby

G=Pero nada!

**(N/A: Despues de esto empieza la discusión con la que empezó el fic)**

**Punto de vista de Gibby**

Que mal! Mi primera novia, yo que la amaba tanto y ella lo que me hace, a veces pienso que no encontrare a la persona que en verdad me quiera.

(Sale caminando, y encuentra un cartel que dice:

Gran Show en Licuados Locos

Venga y cante lo que más le guste, la entrada es Gratis!

G=Mmm… lo intentare, no soy bueno bailando, pero cantando creo que soy mejor

**En la casa de Carly**

C=Sam! Freddie, donde están?

S=Hola! Carly, Freddie se fue hace una hora, su madre lo llamó

C=Ahh, Ok! Oye Sam puedo hablar contigo?

S=Claro, dime

C=Mira, hace unos días he tenido alguno sentimientos hacia Gibby

S=QUE! Woow que, pero que dice?

C=Lo que oiste, hay Sam, no se que hacer

S=Mira, lo que yo haría es acercarme a el

C=Si, pero esta Tasha de por medio

S=Tienes razón

(En ese momento son interrumpidas por Gibby, que llega a la casa de Carly, aunciando que cantara el Licuados Locos)

G=Chicas, quieren acompañarme a Licuados Locos esta noche, voy a cantar

S=Tu cantar?

C=Sam! No sabía que cantaras

G=Puess, soy mucho mejor cantando que bailando, recuerdan cuando baile en la Casa del Pastel de Queso? (Referencia al episodio "Gane una cita" de la 1º Temporada)

S=Claro que recordamos, me refiero a como olvidarlo

G=Bueno, vendrán o no?

C=Claro que iremos

G=Excelente!

S=Hey Gibby! Como vas con Tasha?

G=Amm, ella y yo terminamos!

S y C= Que? Por que?

G=Pues, ella me engañaba

C=Lo siento mucho, Gibby

G=Esta bien, bueno las veo alla

C=Ahí, estaremos

(Se va Gibby)

S=Bueno, el esta libre

C=Si! Oye hay q arreglarnos para hoy en la noche

S=Que? Yo ya estoy arreglada

C=Hay no Sam! Ven te embelleceré anda, ven

S=NOOOO! No hay nada que puedas hacer para embellecerme

C=Claro que si! Vennn!

S=AGHHH! OK!

**(Despues de 2 horas ambas chicas están lista para la noche especial)**

C=Lista Sam?

S=Mmm ya! (Sale de la habitación de Carly, viste un vestido morado de tirantes, zapatos bajos del mismo color, un maquillaje muy leve, y su cabello un poco mas rizado que lo habitual con una flor blanca)

C=Sam! Te ves preciosa!

S=Gracias! Tu también te ves muy bien

C= No tan bien como tu (Vestia un vestido negro con detalles azules, botas negras, su cabello lacio con un diadema azul destallente) Ya vámonos!

S=Ok!

**(Salen del apartamento al mismo tiempo que Freddie, el vestia un conjunto de chaqueta negra con pantalón y una camisa verde)**

F=CHICAS! Se ven muy bien, iran a ver cantar a Gibby

C=Gracias! Si iremos y tu?

F=Claro!

S=Ya vámonos!

C=OK!

(Salen del edificio y se dirigen a los Licuados Locos)

**En Licuados Locos**

G=Chicos, que bueno q vinieron

C= No nos lo perderíamos por nada

G=Gracias! Vengan, les reserve un lugar

C=Gracias! Que atento

G=No hay de que, Freddie y Sam, aquí hay un lugar para los dos, pr si quieren privacidad

F=Gracias Gibby!

S=Muchas gracias!

G=No hay de que

F=Gibby, y Tasha?

G=Ella y yo terminamos

F=Lo siento mucho

G=Esta bien, bueno me tengo que preparar, estén comodos

C=Gracias!

(Después de 30 minutos, Gibby está por cantar, Freddie y Sam se pasan a la mesa resevada solo para ellos)

F=Te ves muy bien Sam!

S=Tu también Freddie!

F=Mira, ya va a cantar Gibby

G=Esta canción se la dedico a la persona que se que algún dia va a llegar, y a la persona que me lastimo pero me abrió los ojos al futuro

**(Escuchen la canción A la primera persona de Alejandro Sanz)**

A la primera persona

que me ayude a comprender

pienso entregarle mi tiempo

pienso entregarle mi fe

yo no pido que las cosas me salgan siempre bien

pero es que ya estoy harto de perderte sin querer

A la primera persona

que me ayude a salir

de este infierno en el que yo mismo decidí vivir

le regalo cualquier tarde pa' los dos

lo que digo es que ahora mismo ya no tengo ni si quiera donde estar

el oro para quien lo quiera

pero si hablamos de ayer

es tanto lo que he bebido

y sigo teniendo sed

al menos tú lo sabías

al menos no te decía

que las cosas no eran como parecían

pero es que

(Conforme cantaba, Carly estaba sorprendida, no sabia que Gibby cantaba asi de bien, esa canción era hermosa, sabia que ella era esa Primera Persona, pero no sabia si Gibby sentía lo mismo)

A la primera persona

que me ayude a sentir otra vez

pienso entregarle mi vida

pienso entregarle mi fe

aunque si no eres la persona que soñaba para

qué voy a hacer, nada

qué voy a hacer

donde los sueños

qué voy a hacer con aquellos besos

qué puedo hacer con todo aquello

que soñamos

dime dónde lo metemos?

dónde guardo la mirada que me diste alguna vez

dónde guardo las promesas

dónde guardo el ayer

dónde guardo niña

tu manera de tocarme

donde guardo mi fe

aunque lo diga la gente

yo no lo quiero escuchar

no hay más miedo que el que se siente

cuando ya no sientes nada

tú lo ves tan facil

ay amor

pero es que cuanto más sencillo tú lo ves

Más dificil se me hace

(Gibby sentía como Carly la miraba, él quería mucho a Carly, y esperaba que Carly fuera esa primera persona que el tanto esperaba, pero no sabía si Carly sentía lo mismo)

A la primera persona que me ayude a caminar

pienso entregarle mi tiempo

pienso enseñarle hasta el mar

yo no digo que sea facil pero niña

ahora mismo ya no tengo ni si quiera donde estar

A la primera persona

que no me quiera juzgar

pienso entregarle caricias que yo tenía guardás

yo no pido que las cosas me salgan siempre bien

pero es que ya estoy harto de perderte

A la primera persona

que me lleve a la verdad

pienso entregarle mi tiempo

no quiero esperar más

yo no te entiendo cuando me hablas

que mala suerte

y tú dices que la vida tiene cosas así de fuertes

yo te puedo contar cómo es una llama por dentro

yo puedo decirte cuánto es que pesa su fuego

y es que amar en soledad

es como un pozo sin fondo

donde ni existe ni dios

donde no existen verdades

es todo tan relativo

como que estamos aquí

no sabemos pero amor

dame sangre para vivir

al menos tú lo sabías

al menos no te decía

que las cosas no eran como parecían

y es que

A la primera persona

que no me quiera juzgar

pienso entregarle caricias que yo tenía guardás

tú lo ves tan fácil

ay amor

pero es que cuanto más sencillo tú lo ves

más difícil se me hace

A la primera persona

que no me quiera juzgar

pienso entregarle caricias que yo tenía guardás

yo no digo que sea fácil pero niña

ahora mismo ya no tengo ni si quiera donde estar

ni si quiera donde estar

(Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron de pie y Gibby ya esta llorando)

C=Gibby que hermosa canción!

G=Gracias Carly!

S=Gibby, cantas increíble, Felicidades

F=Si Gibby

G=Gracias amigos!

S=Pero porque estas llorando?

G=Por nada es que me emocione, es todo

F=Seguro?

G=Si! Vamos por unos Licuados

**(Después de 20 minutos)**

F= Chicos, nos tenemos que ir Sam y yo le prometí que iríamos a cenar

S=Es cierto! Que pena pero nos tenemos que ir

C=No hay problema, diviértanse

G=Diviértanse chicos!

S y F= Gracias

(Salen de los Licuados Locos)

G=Carly, podemos hablar

C=Claro que paso?

G=Mira, iré directo al punto, estoy enamorado de ti

C=Yo..

G=Quieres salir conmigo?

C=Si, si quiero!

G=(En shock)

**¿Cuál será la reacción de Gibby?**

**Les gusto? Espero que sí, cuídense mucho! Saludos desde México!**

**Muchos saludos a los chicos de iCarlylatino87 :D**


	8. Gracias al Destino

**Hola siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizarlo, pero tuve un tipo de gran decepción en la escuela y me puse muy triste y mis ideas se secaron, y el interés por la escritura y por todo lo demás se me fue (y aun no regresa), ahora después de infinitas excusas de la autora quiero decir que les agradezco infinitamente a los chicos de iCarlylatino87 (sobre todo a RocKStaR) por darme ideas para este capítulo, muchas gracias :D**

**Abreviaturas Adicionales: CC=Conciencia de Carly**

**Punto de vista de Gibby**

Queeeee! Me dijo que si! No lo puedo creer!

G=Enserio? Quieres salir conmigo?

C=Claro Gibby, si quiero

G=Excelente! Mañana después de la escuela?

C= Me parece bien!

G=Muy bien! Ven te llevo a tu departamento

C=Muchas gracias

(Se dirigen al edificio de Carly)

**Punto de vista general**

**En la cena de Freddie y Sam**

F=Te llevo a tu casa?

S=Claro!

(Salen del restaurante)

Freddie veía a Sam mientras caminaban por el parque camino a la casa de Sam, se veía tan hermosa el viento hacia q los cabellos dorados se le levantaran y la luz de la luna hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos.

F=(Se acerca, abraza a Sam y le da un beso en la frente)

S=Estas bien?

F=Tengo miedo

S=De que?

F=De perderte

S=Por que lo dices?

F=Presiento q algo va a suceder, algo que nos separara

S=(Lo besa) No te preocupes, no me separare de ti

F=Me lo prometes?

S=Claro!

F=Se inclina y la besa

**(Al día siguiente en la escuela)**

S=Que onda Carls!

C=Sam! Te tengo q contar algo!

S=Que pasa?

C=Gibby me invito a salir, y le dije q si!

S=Es genial!

C=Lo se!

S=Mira ahí viene, ¿Quieres q me vaya?

C=No! Por favor quedate

S=Ok!

G=Chicas! Como están?

C=Muy bien y tu?

G=Increible, Carly te parece ir hoy a La casa del pastel de queso

C=Claro, me parece bien

G=Genial, paso por ti a las 6:00?

C=Si! T espero a las 6:00

G=Ok! Adios Sam

S=Adios gibb!

C=Woooowwww!

S=Lo se!

C=Ya es tarde vámonos a clase!

S=Aghh ok!

**En la salida**

**F=**Chicas! Nos vamos?

S=Claro, Carly vienes?

C=Me gustaría, peo quede de ir con Gibby a La casa del Pastel de Queso

S=De veras!

F=Que no fue ahí cuando tuviste esa cita accidenta con el, al tratar de q saliera con Shannon?

S=Eso fue hace 3 años!

F=Quien iba a imaginar que después de tres años, Carly y Gibby vayan a tener una cita real justo ahí!

C=Chicos, tienen razón pero asi lo decidió el destino, y pues asi es como va hacer

F=Bien dicho Carly, hey Sam quieres ir hoy a dar una vuelta por el parque?

S=Claro que si!

F=Bien, paso por ti al apartamento de Carly?

S=Carly, me aceptas en tu apartamento?

C=Que pregunta! Claro q si Sam!

S=Excelente, bueno vámonos

C=Ok! Bye Freddie

S=Te veo después Freddie!

F=Hasta luego, señoritas

**(Carly y Sam se van)**

F=(Se dirige hacia Gibby) Hey, Gibby ya me contaron!

G= Que! No, te juro q yo no fui!

F=Tu no fuiste qué?

G=Yo no robe tu tarea de algebra, te lo juro de seguro fue Sam!

F=QUE! Mi tarea (Revisa su mochila) Aghh, Sam , ni siendo novios va a cambiar. No Gibby a eso no me refiera, yo me refiero a q andas con Carly!

G=AHH! Eso, Freddie no estas molesto verdad?

F=Molesto? Por que deberá estarlo?

G=Pues tu estuviste tras Carly por años, y pues yo no soy asi un tipo q pase y te le quedes viendo, pero conseguí estar con Carly!

F=No Gibby, no te preocupes mi enamoramiento hacia Carly paso hace mucho, yo quiero a Sam y eso no va cambiar, asi q ten tu relación con Carly en paz!

G=Gracias Freddie!

F=Bien, te dejo me iré a arreglar para mi cita con Sam!

G=Otra cita? Ayer tuvieron una

F=Lo se, pero cuando uno quiere a alguien no para!

G=Andas con todo Freddie, bueno no te entretengas, ve y arreglate!

F=Gracias, gibb! Mucha suerte con Carly

G=GRACIAS!

**(Freddie se va)**

G=Yo también me tengo q ir a arreglar!

**(Se va)**

**(En casa de Carly)**

S=Carly, me veo ya llego Freddie

C=OK! Divierte

S=Igual tu!

**Abre la puerta**

S=Hola Freddie

F=Hola Sam, te ves muy bien

S=Muchas gracias, nos vamos?

F= Claro q si!

(Salen del apartamento de Carly)

C=Que fue ese ruido? Debió haber sido la puerta, seguramente Sam y Freddie ya se fueron a su cita! **(De repente su reflejo comienza a moverse y a hablar por si solo, pero en realidad era la conciencia de Carly)**

CC=Hey, Carly

C=Quien eres tu?

CC=Tu conciencia

C=Debo estar alucinando!

CC=Nada de eso, soy tu conciencia ya sabes la q te dice q hacer y q no, generalmente me ves en el espejo, porque ahí se refleja tu imagen y es como otra tu!

C=AHH! Q paso conciencia?

CC=Nada, pasaba a saludar, a donde tan arreglada?

C=A mi cita con Gibby!

CC=QUEEE! GIBBBBY! NO PUEDE SER!

C=Pues creelo, porque esta pasano!

CC=Recuerdas, cuando fueron a su cita en el pastel de queso?

C=Claro q lo recuerdo, de hecho nuestra cita será ahí!

CC=JAJAJAJA!

C=Por que la risa?

CC=Dime la verdad! **Alguna vez imaginaste** que tu saldrías con Gibby?

C=Siendo sincera, no pero las cosas se fueron dando, y poco a poco no me fije en el físico, y preste atención a su forma de ser y eso le gano al aspecto!

CC=Muy bien hecho Carly, la mayoría de las personas solo ven el físico, y no en como es la persona, el q tu hayas recapacitado estuvo excelente!

C=Muchas Gracias!

CC=Bien Carls, me voy debo ayudarte en tu cita con Gibby!

C=Claro q si!

CC=(Sonrie y desaparece)

S=Carly porque hablabas sola?

C=(Pensando) Los nervios

S=MM,! OK!

C=Se me hace tarde, me voy cuidate

S=Si igual tu!

**(Carly sale del apartamento)**

**En la casa el pastel de queso**

G=Carly q linda te ves!

C=Gracias, tu también te ves mmuy bn!

G=Entremos!

C=Seguro!

**Mientras tanto con Sam y Freddie**

F= (Se acerca y abraza a Sam)

S=Que pasa?

F=Me gusta tenerte cerca, siento q estando contigo nada malo puede pasar

S=Yo me siento pretegida!

F=Sam?

S=Si dime!

F=**ALGUNA VEZ IMAGINASTE** que terminaríamos asi?

S=Nunca!

F=Y te gusta?

S=No

F=EHH?

S=Me encanta

F=(Se rie) y la besa en la frente

S=Lo abraza

**Regresando con Carly y Gibby**

G=Que tal tu cena?

C=Increible!

G=Hey, Carly

C=Dime!

G=**ALGUNA VEZ IMAGINASTE **Que tu yo terminaríamos saliendo?

C=Nunca me lo imagine

G=Y q piensas?

C=Que es genial, eres un gran chico Gibby!

G=Y tu la mejor chica que he conocido!

C=(Lo abraza)

G(Este es el mejor día de mi vida)

**Con Freddie y Sam**

(Ambos estaban sentados en una banca del parque, Sam en el pecho de Freddie y este, acariciando sus bellos caireles rubios)

F=(Este sin duda ha sido el mejor día de mi vida)

**FIN**

**Palabras de la autora**

**Algunas veces en la vida, nos aferramos tanto en conseguir ya sea, una computadora, un permiso o hasta el amor de tu vida, pero al estar tan empeñado nos olvidamos de otras cosas que son importantes. La vida es sabia, y sabe cuando te da las cosas que esperas, no digo que no sigas tus sueños, síguelo y lucha por ellos, pero si las cosas no salen como resultan, ve lo positivo que te dejo esta, y tenle paciencia al destino y veras que este te dará las cosas cuando menos te lo esperas!**

**Les gusto el fic? Espero que si! Muy pronto iniciare uno nuevo, Cuídense mucho, muchas gracias x su apoyo y dejen reviews por favor, me interesa mucho su opinión!**

**Cuídense y sobre todo, antes de amar a alguien mas, ámense asi mismos! **

**Atte.: babi2098 (Alba)**


End file.
